1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for accommodating a tablet PC. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tablet PC accommodating device having a built-in supporting mechanism for adjusting the viewing angle of the LCD panel thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tablet personal computer or tablet PC is known in the art. Compared to a conventional laptop computer, a tablet PC is more compact in size and is more portable, since the LCD monitor and the system main board of the tablet PC are integrated together. In use, the tablet PC usually needs two stands extending out from tablet computer system to prop the display panel toward a user. The stands support the weight of tablet computer system as well as additional force applied by a user when, for example, depressing buttons, or touching the touch screen in display panel. However, the stands add extra weight and volume to the tablet computer system, making it unwieldy. Another prior art design is that the stands are separated from the tablet PC. This also has a drawback in that the users need to carry and watch the stands all the time.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved tablet PC system configuration that overcomes the above-mentioned problems. Preferably, such device is highly mobile and ergonomically designed to be operated on users' laps or other variable work surfaces.